The blockchain technology is a distributed, decentralized, and detrusted network data consensus storage technology. It implements synchronization of distributed computing based on a unique block generation mechanism and a P2P (Point to Point) network communication mechanism. Generally speaking, in the process of forming a blockchain, each node participating in computing enjoys the authority to compute a block, wherein computing a block is commonly called “mining”, and the related technology ensures that the longest chain is a valid chain through a specific mining mechanism.
In an existing blockchain network, which node apparatus generates a block is related to the computing capability of the node apparatus, and the stronger the computing capability of a node apparatus is, the more likely it is to generate a block. For example, when the computing capability of a node apparatus exceeds the computing capability of all other nodes in the entire network, this node apparatus may basically generate a block every time. Therefore, the existing mining mechanism cannot guarantee that node apparatuses in a blockchain network have equal mining opportunities when the computing capacities of the node apparatuses are quite different.
It can be seen from the above that based on the existing mining mechanism, if the same user or organization controls most of the computing capability in the blockchain network, a monopoly may be formed, thereby hindering the normal operation of the blockchain, destroying the data of the blockchain, and threatening the security of the blockchain network.